


Slaughterhouse-Five

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Omega Mary Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: An ABO rendition of John and Mary’s first meeting.





	Slaughterhouse-Five

John trudged into the garage, sighing.  Another day, another shift.  It was monotonous work, but he enjoyed working with his hands.

Kept his mind off the memories.

Sure, he was honorably discharged once he’d served enough time and been close enough to the front line, but war was war.  He’d seen men die, he’d killed.

The memories would surely haunt him forever.

But now, now he concentrated on work.  Fixing cars, doing his job.  That’s what mattered.

The hours went by as he and Mike changed oil, checked tires, took apart an engine.  All in a days work, Mike would say, and John would agree.  Luckily it was nearly the weekend, Thursday night was when the boys would always go out.

Tonight just happened to be movie night.

They closed up shop at five to give themselves time to run to their respective apartments and wash the grease off their hands and hair and the stink of hardworking Alpha sweat before they met at a local diner.  John and Mike were joined by a few other guys their age – all twenty-somethings living in Lawrence.  They’d formed a sort of club, you could say; many of them had served or at least trained in the military and they shared a comradery that no one else could understand.

It was a beer and a few hearty laughs that lightened John’s mood, a night out with the guys just what he needed.  They walked together down to the movie theatre and headed inside, all excited to see the newest hit movie  _Slaughterhouse-Five_.

When the movie let out, their group dispersed.  Some of the boys decided to go to the local bar for a drink, but John wanted to get home.  While he liked the movie, it didn’t do much good to improve his mood.  

He headed out of the theatre, waving a goodbye at Mike as he turned.

He didn’t have a chance to see what hit him before he was on the ground.

“I am so sorry!” a voice said, the most perfect voice that had ever graced John’s ear.  He looked up, seeing a beautiful blonde woman leaning over him.  “I was not paying attention, it’s my fault!”

Her hand was outstretched to help him up, but how a small girl like her could think she could help an ex-military Alpha up he didn’t know.  He took it anyway, standing tall once more.

A shift in the wind hit, blowing through the woman’s hair and into John’s face.  His nostrils flared and a clench in his gut nearly made his heart stop.

 _Omega_.

She saw the moment John’s nature changed, his eyes flashing with recognition.  As properly as possible, she stepped toward him, inhaling deeply.  John saw the same recognition in her eyes then, one word flashing through his mind:  _mine_.

There were many ways he could react.  The Alpha inside of him wanted to leap free, grab this woman and kiss her senseless before taking her home with him, but the gentleman inside pushed that down.  John could be a better man than some of his Alpha brethren.

“Well, sweetheart, it may have been your fault that I ended up on the ground,” John said, his voice smoother than he’d ever heard it before, “so I think you need to make it up to me.”  He saw the nervousness flash on her face for a second, so he continued speaking quickly.  “Tell me your name and buy me a cup of coffee, over at Susie’s Diner?”

A smile, more beautiful than any he’d ever seen, split open on the woman’s face.  “I’d love to treat you to coffee, just to make up for knocking you over.  And my name’s Mary.”

John smiled, the name rolling around in his head.  He reached for her hand again, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly.  “Mary,” he whispered, eyes locked on hers.  “Shall we?”

She nodded, letting John tuck her hand in the crook of his arm.  He’d say later that everything that happened that night was meant to be, because Mary was the only thing he ever needed in his life.

Anyone who meets their true mate would agree with him on that account.


End file.
